The invention relates to a compression ring for internal combustion engine pistons.
Compression rings serve for sealing the combustion chamber relative to the crank case. In order to allow them to fulfil their function satisfactorily, they have to be freely movable in the piston ring grooves receiving them. Their free movability can be impaired by solid deposits which build up in the ring groove such as, in particular, oil carbon. In the most unfavourable case, the deposits cause the ring to become fixed, the result being that ring scuffing occurs and this may then lead to the piston being seized.